


If Only

by treasureflowers



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: 'If only' is used to express a strong wish that things could be different and used to talk about wish for a present or wish to change something that has already happened. [Koro-sensei. Akabane Karma.]





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't make a good summary. I'm sorry.

暗殺教室 © Matsui Yuusei

(for #AsaKaruWeek 2016)

**[Alternated Ending]**

* * *

“Karma- _kun_.”

Suara Shiota Nagisa membuyarkan lamunan pemuda merah yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu nampak kosong dan hampa.

“ _Nani_ , Nagisa- _kun_?”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Karma itu mengikuti arah pandang Nagisa yang berubah ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya. Dua puluh enam pasang mata—kecuali Nagisa dan Karma—memandang pemuda bernama lengkap Akabane Karma itu dengan cemas.

“Apa kau baik-baik saja, Karma- _kun_?”

Karma tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa dan memilih untuk menatap guru-guru yang berdiri di depan kelas. Terlihat Karasuma—guru olahraga dan Irina—guru Bahasa Inggris mereka yang ikut-ikutan memandangi Karma. Cincin emas putih melingkar sempurna di jari manis keduanya.

“Ya, Nagisa- _kun_. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Dusta.

Apa yang ia ucapkan itu hanyalah dusta belaka. Ia tidak merasa baik-baik saja dan _tidak mungkin_ baik-baik saja. Hal itu disebabkan karena absennya satu guru. Guru itu harusnya berada di depan sana dan membacakan hasil kelulusan dengan raut bahagia terpatri di wajahnya. Namun, guru itu pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Koro- _sensei_.

Semenjak _kematian_ Koro- _sensei_ , Karma menjadi pribadi yang lebih tertutup dan pendiam. Ia tidak mau banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Kejadian itu seakan menyebabkan luka imajiner yang bersarang di hati sang pemuda yang dijuluki ‘Setan Merah’. Padahal, mereka berhasil membunuh Koro- _sensei_ dan mendapatkan hadiah yang berlimpah.

Namun, semua hadiah itu tidak dapat menggantikan Koro- _sensei_. Tidak hanya bagi Karma, namun bagi semua anak-anak kelas 3-E.

“Karma—”

Panggilan Kayano terputus oleh suara meja yang dipukul dengan keras. “DIAM!” teriak Karma dan itu berhasil membuat seisi kelas terdiam. “Aku keluar.”

Ia berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Karma duduk di tempat kesukaannya, di bawah pohon Sakura, sambil meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan kotak susu kosong itu ke tanah. Ia butuh ketenangan dan ketenangan seperti ini yang ia cari. Kelopak Sakura yang berguguran membelai wajahnya lembut.

Bukannya mendapat ketenangan setelah memejamkan mata, wajah Koro- _sensei_ malah terbayang di benaknya.

“Sialan,” rutuknya dan membuka mata.

Jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak menyangka dan tidak mengerti bahwa kepergian Koro- _sensei_ bisa membuatnya menjadi semenyedihkan ini; memberikan dampak yang tidak kecil baginya. Ia merasa tidak seperti dirinya sendiri saat sadar bahwa ia merasa kehilangan guru itu. Padahal, membunuh Koro- _sensei_ dan menyakiti atau melawan guru lain itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Sebab, kepercayaan yang sudah ia bangun bersama guru-guru tersebut malah dihancurkan dan itu memberikannya sebuah guncangan; trauma.

Itu semua membuat rasa benci tumbuh untuk menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya, dirinya yang hanya ingin kasih sayang.

Namun, semua itu berubah ketika Koro- _sensei_ datang ke dalam kehidupannya. Pada awalnya, ia memang menjadi yang paling semangat untuk membunuh atau melukai tentakel Koro- _sensei_. Ia juga melakukan berbagai percobaan pembunuhan yang sialnya, selalu digagalkan oleh yang bersangkutan. Tentu saja, Karma dongkol setengah mati. Lama kelamaan, ia semakin pandai dan Koro- _sensei_ selalu memberikan pujian dan tips ketika Karma berhasil melukainya.

Yang ia tahu, Koro _-sensei_ begitu baik padanya, selalu memberikan saran, dan pujian ketika mereka mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Sekarang, permintaannya sudah terwujud dan mereka berhasil menyelamatkan bumi.

Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mencari benda yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari ke sekolah. Namun, ia tidak menemukan benda itu di kantung celananya.

“Mencari ini, Karma- _kun_?”

Karma mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Nagisa sedang menyodorkan benda yang ia cari.

_Sebilah pisau karet berwarna hijau._

Karma mengambil benda itu dengan cepat dan menunduk; menghindari kontak mata di antara mereka.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang,” gumam Karma. Nagisa hampir tidak bisa mendengar suara Karma.

“Aku hanya bingung dengan semua ini. Koro-sensei selalu muncul dipikiranku dan aku bahkan seperti bisa melihatnya di hadapanku. Padahal, akulah yang jelas-jelas membunuhnya!” Nagisa bergeming ketika Karma meninggikan suaranya.

“Aku—”

“Kamu merindukannya.”

“Apa?” Karma kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arah mata biru Nagisa yang jernih.

“Kamu merindukannya, Karma- _kun_. Kamu merindukan Koro- _sensei_. Kamu memikirkan apa yang kamu perbuat padanya.”

Karma tertawa, menyangkal. “Apa ...? Mana mungkin aku rindu padanya? Mana mungkin ....”

Namun, semakin sering ia menyangkal, semakin banyak pula memori yang beterbangan dalam pikirannya. Memori-memori yang ia kubur sedalam mungkin, kembali terangkat menuju permukaan. Membuat air mata tanpa sadar membentuk sungai kecil di pipi Karma yang putih.

Karma tertawa, tapi air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

“Merindukanku?”

Suara yang tidak asing itu reflek membuat Karma menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Yang ia temui bukan gurita kuning dengan wajah yang selalu menyeringai, namun manusia dengan dua kaki, dua tangan, dan rambut hitam. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah Nagisa, pemuda kecil itu sudah hilang. Ia tahu bahwa Karma dan sang mantan guru membutuhkan waktu khusus.

“Koro- _sensei_?”

“Ternyata Karma- _kun_ masih mengingatku. Aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku,” ujar guru dengan rambut gelap itu sembari mendekati Karma.

“Tapi, bagaimana ...?”

“Kamu manis sekali sih, Karma- _kun_.” Koro- _sensei_ duduk di sebelahnya tanpa permisi sembari menepuk kepala Karma dengan semangat.

Rasanya, Karma ingin melayangkan tinju tepat ke wajah tampan mantan gurunya ini. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menepis tangan Koro- _sensei_ dari kepalanya dengan kasar.

“Aku yakin bahwa kalian akan merasa aneh saat melihat _sensei_ dengan tubuh manusia. Namun, _sensei_ yakin kalian akan terbiasa. Lagipula, _sensei_ merasa senang sudah bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Wujud manusiaku ratusan kali lebih tampan dari wujud gurita,” Koro- _sensei_ mulai bercerita dan tergelak.

“Bagaimana dengan nilai ujian akhirmu, Karma- _kun_? Aku yakin sekali bahwa kau tetap menjadi yang di atas, benar begitu?” Nada ceria yang sama seperti dulu tidak hilang sampai sekarang.

Karma bergeming. Ia tidak menjawab dan membuang pandangannya dari sang mantan wali kelas. Koro- _sensei_ memandangi Karma dengan pandangan sendu dan kedua mata gelap sang guru sedikit membulat ketika Karma mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah diduganya. “Karma-kun—”

“Memangnya untuk apa lagi kau ke sini?” ketusnya dengan nada meninggi. “Apa karena kami berhasil mengalahkanmu dan kau ingin balas dendam pada kami? Terutama padaku? Apa _sensei_ belum puas?”

Wajah Karma memerah karena marah. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil hari ini dan semua orang membahas Koro- _sensei_. Ia benar-benar muak dan tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan ia mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berdiri. Setelah ia sadar apa yang ia ucapkan, Karma membelalakkan matanya, terkejut akan ucapannya sendiri.

Sungguh. Ia tidak berniat untuk membentak Koro- _sensei_ seperti itu. Ia ingin minta maaf, namun bibirnya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan.

“Maaf, Karma-kun. Aku sepertinya terlalu banyak bicara padamu,” balas Koro- _sensei_ sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Keduanya menoleh saat mereka mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter. Terdapat sebuah helikopter berwarna abu-abu yang mendarat tepat di lapangan besar tempat anak-anak 3-E biasa berolahraga. Karma dan Koro- _sensei_ bisa melihat helikopter itu dengan jelas, karena posisi mereka tidak jauh dari lapangan. Karma juga bisa melihat ada dua orang berjas dan berkacamata hitam turun dari sana dan mendekat ke arah keduanya.

Karasuma, Irina, dan anak-anak yang lain keluar dan menuju ke arah Karma. Para murid kecuali Nagisa dan Karma terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal ada di sana. Nagisa memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa orang itu adalah Koro- _sensei_ yang berhasil mendapatkan wujud manusianya. Anak-anak itu langsung menghambur ke pelukkan Koro- _sensei_ yang balas tertawa pada mereka. Karma perlahan menjauh, memberikan jarak agar yang lain bisa mendekat ke arah sang guru.

Di lain tempat, kedua orang berjas itu memberi hormat pada Karasuma dan sang mantan guru olahraga hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Karasuma menoleh ke arah Koro- _sensei_ dan yang ditatap hanya mengangguk dan ia mundur dari anak-anak didiknya, memberikan jarak.

“Hari ini adalah hari terakhir _sensei_ bisa berada di sini,” ujarnya.

Hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana, air mata para anak-anak mulai menetes. Dengan seulas senyum, Koro- _sensei_ mulai menghampiri semua anak-anak didiknya dan memeluk mereka sembari membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat. Ketika tiba giliran Karma, Koro- _sensei_ tidak memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang seperti yang lain, karena ia tahu bahwa Karma itu tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak-anak.

Maka dari itu, Koro- _sensei_ hanya mengusap surai merah Karma dan menepuk pundaknya lembut dengan seulas senyum tulus.

Koro-sensei lalu menjabat tangan Karasuma dan memeluk Irina, lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari berdiri di antara kedua pria berjas.

“Kalian harus menemui _sensei_ jika sudah menjadi orang sukses nanti, paham?”

“Ya, _sensei_!”

Koro- _sensei_ tersenyum dan ia melambaikan tangannya. Sang guru membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju helikopter. Ia tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan anak-anak didiknya yang menangis seperti itu. Ia yakin, jika ia membalikkan badannya, ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan mereka.

Sementara Karma? Ia ingin sekali menggerakkan kakinya dan mengerjar Koro-sensei. Namun, kakinya seakan tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Ia tidak bisa melangkah untuk menahan Koro-sensei. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan dari bibirnya. Seakan-akan mulut yang tadi bisa membentak, menjadi tidak bisa bersuara.

Pada akhirnya, Karma tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

* * *

Karma berjalan di koridor SMP Kunigigaoka dengan langkah mantap. Hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Koro- _sensei_. Ia tidak tahu tentang keadaan Koro- _sensei_ , sebab ia memilih untuk tidak mengunjungi Koro- _sensei_ di sel tahanannya. Ia hanya bertanya pada Nagisa yang sekarang sudah bekerja menjadi guru disebuah taman kanak-kanak. Kebetulan, Nagisa dan yang lain pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi Koro- _sensei_ dan ia berkata bahwa Koro- _sensei_ baik-baik saja.

Sekarang, SMP Kunugigaoka sudah diambil alih oleh Asano Gakushuu sebagai penerus tunggal sekolah ayahnya. Sekolah yang dulunya menjadi tempat Karma bernaung sudah menjadi tempat ia bekerja. Karma memutuskan untuk mengabdi menjadi seorang guru, seperti Nagisa.

Baik dari gedung utama dan gedung kelas 3-E, semuanya banyak berubah. Gedung kelas 3-E dan daerah di sekitarnya sudah dijadikan sebagai laboratorium penelitian, tempat berolahraga, dan _hall_ besar untuk melangsungkan acara. Karma adalah orang yang memberikan ide itu kepada Gakushuu dan Gakushuu menyetujui ide tersebut. Dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit, daerah yang awalnya tidak terurus menjadi terurus. Gakushuu bekerja dengan pemerintah daerah untuk membenahi jalan dari gedung utama ke gedung baru.

Ketika ia sedang berjalan, mata merkuri Karma tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata violet Gakushuu dari arah yang berlawanan. Keduanya bertukar senyum. Hubungan kedua pemuda yang dulunya adalah rival, sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik meski masih ada pertengkaran kecil yang mewarnai. Gakushuu berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah dan Karma berjalan ke arah luar gedung.

“Mau kemana, Karma?”

“Gedung baru. Kau habis dari mana?”

Gakushuu menggoyangkan salah satu gelas kopinya, Ice Americano. “Ini buatmu,” ujarnya dan menyerahkan gelas lain yang berisi Strawberry Frappuccino. “Sedang ada promo. Kebetulan kau suka _strawberry_. Untukmu saja.”

Karma memiringkan kepalanya, namun ia tetap mengambil kopi itu dari tangan Gakushuu. “ _Thanks_. Aku duluan.”

Ia meninggalkan tempat itu sembari meminum kopinya dan bergumam, “Ini enak."

Karma masuk ke dalam sedan hitamnya dan memacu mobil itu ke gedung baru. Ia teringat apa saja rintangan yang akan ia hadapi jika ingin ke sana di masa lampau. Tanpa sadar, Karma terkekeh saat membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya dulu ketika berjuang ke gedung utama dari kelas 3-E. Musik mengalun lembut dari radio dan ia bisa mendengarkan suara orang yang dikenalnya, Maehara. Seingat Karma, Maehara memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang travel vlogger bersama dengan Isogai.

Seulas senyum ia lukiskan di bibirnya ketika ia tiba di tempat tujuan. Ia memarkir mobilnya dan keluar sembari membawa kopi pemberian Gakushuu. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat ia melihat orang yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu utama _hall_.

“Koro- _sensei_?”

Yang dipanggil lantas menoleh dan ia tersenyum. “Lama tidak bertemu, Karma- _kun_.”

.

"Kenapa Koro- _sensei_ ada di sini?" tanya Karma tenang.

"Hari ini, _sensei_ diberi kebebasan atas dan itu dipertanggungjawabkan oleh Karasuma- _sensei_. Mungkin, kau tidak perlu memanggilnya _sensei_ lagi, benar Akabane- _sensei_?"

Karma tidak memberikan tanggapan dan hanya diam. Koro- _sensei_ kembali melanjutkan sembari tertawa kecil. "Tidak buruk juga hidup di penjara. Lagipula, mereka memberikanku penjara khusus dan fasilitasnya bisa dibilang tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan.”

Mendengar Koro- _sensei_ tertawa, Karma mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum dan bernostalgia. Kedua netra Karma memandang langit yang terbentang luas. Ia dan Koro- _sensei_ sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang menyimpan kenangan yang berharga bagi keduanya, yaitu sebuah jurang yang mengarah ke hutan belantara. Tempat di mana Karma pernah mencoba menjatuhkan dirinya dan tentu saja Koro- _sensei_ menyelamatkannya dengan jaring tentakel. Setelahnya, ia tentu menjahili Koro- _sensei_ dengan mengambil semua uang di dompet kecilnya.

Tanpa sadar, Karma terkekeh dan Koro- _sensei_ menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Karma- _kun_?"

"Tidak ada,” ujarnya. "Aku hanya teringat masa lalu saja," lanjutnya kemudian.

Koro- _sensei_ hanya membalas dengan sebuah tepukkan di kepala dan kali ini, Karma sama sekali tidak menolaknya. "Apa _sensei_ sudah mengunjungi yang lain?"

"Tentu saja. _Sensei_ baru mengunjungi Nagisa dan Kayano. Mereka ternyata benar-benar menikah!" balasnya dengan semangat.

Angin membelai rambut mereka dan Koro- _sensei_ berujar, "Rambutmu mirip Asano Gakuhou."

Ucapan Koro- _sensei_ membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala merah Karma. Namun, Karma tidak membalas apa-apa. Lalu, keduanya saling diam dan tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi. Koro- _sensei_ berdiri dan Karma mendongak untuk melihat mantan wali kelasnya itu.

"Apa _sensei_ sudah mau pergi?"

" _Sensei_ mau mengunjungi yang lain juga. Eish! Apa kau cemburu kalau mantan wali kelasmu berbagi kasih sayang dengan yang lain?" goda Koro- _sensei_ dan Karma membalas dengan pukulan kencang di lengan.

“Sakit, Karma- _kun_.”

“Biar.”

Koro- _sensei_ tertawa lepas. Lalu, ia melangkah menjauh untuk pergi ke destinasi berikutnya. Namun, pertanyaan yang diajukan Karma membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa kita dapat bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja kita dapat bertemu lagi, Karma- _kun_."

Lalu, punggung sang guru semakin lama semakin menjauh.

.

Kata maaf masih tidak bisa terucap dari belah bibir Karma dan semenjak itu, Koro- _sensei_ tidak pernah kembali.

 

_If only I had apologized at that time._


End file.
